Deathmatch
Deathmatch, or "DM", is a common gamemode in many online combat games. Many good players play on these servers, along with hundreds of bad players. The problem is when these bad players find CnR, think that it's a deathmatch server and start killing people for no reason. This is called "deathmatching", or "DMing", and is a bannable offence on CnR. What is deathmatching First of all, deathmatching does not have to include any killing. Attacking for no reason is deathmatching as well. Actions that constitute deathmatching include, but are not limited to: *Attacking a player for no reason with fists. *Attacking a player for no reason with melee weapons, such as a chainsaw. *Attacking a player for no reason with a gun. *Attacking a player for no reason with a vehicles weapons (eg, Rustler guns, helicopter blades), aswell as parking on the player. *Attacking a player's vehicle for no reason (while they are inside it) with any weapon or fists. This includes the tires and glass. *Placing a hit contract on a player for no reason. *A police officer shooting/attacking anyone in jail, even if they are committing crimes. *Attacking/placing a hit contract on a player for an incident that happened in a previous city. *Attacking/placing a hit contract on a player for the same incident multiple times. This is very, very, very bannable, as past examples have shown. Source *A criminal or group of criminals "hunting" police officers or "holing up" in a single location to goad the cops to come after them, and attacking them for no other reason (see the first point on the list below for a comparison, also known as the 'Jefferson Hotel Scenario'). *Placing deer traps near buildings such as the police department and bank (or any popular area in the current city) just to get people to stand on them Source *Fishslapping to kill for no reason. Source *Attacked a person because they did something to a friend. You can only attack someone if they did something to you Source While attacking a player for a reason within the Regular Players Club is not deathmatching, it is against the rules. What isn't deathmatching There are some things that people think are deathmatching but aren't. Some of these include: *A wanted criminal attacking a police officer chasing them (see list above for a comparison). The criminal must be trying to escape (leaving the city to get away from cops and to lose wanted levels). *Attacking a player who has placed a hit contract on you (killing the hit placer cancels the hit). *Attacking hitmen who attack you first. You can not randomly attack hitmen just because you have a hit contract if they have done nothing to you first. *A police officer attacking a civilian in self defense (and vice versa). Deathmatching groups There have been many deathmaching groups in CnR. One of the most recent and prolific groups has been ROMP. Other examples have been KTDN and aVo. While these groups are annoying, their tags allow them to be identified, avoided ingame and banned easily. How admins deal with deathmatchers Admins usually will kick or ban deathmatchers, depending on if they have been warned before. However, some admins will teleport to the deathmatcher and kill them with a minigun. JRN is often found doing this. Psyra will often teleport them out into the ocean or atop buildings and cage them, inviting the population to come taunt and tease them (or, if they're gangmembers, just ban them sometimes), while Fallon will usually get in a helicopter and teleport the DMer above the heli blades. Zzzzt! ATeddyBear's DM/n00b Survival Guide Category:Info